Ravens
by othlover22
Summary: The LIfe of Lucas Scott along with his little sister, friends, and family.


"Lucas! Maggie! Get up! You guys are going to be late!" Karen yelled to her children who were still sleeping. She was in the kitchen making breakfast for them. It was the first day of school so she wanted it to be special. Lucas, her oldest child walked in the kitchen wearing his white t shirt and pajama pants.

"Morning mom." He said tiredly leaning against a counter.

"Hey sweetie. Are you excited for your first day?"

"Oh yes." He said full of sarcasm.

"Can you do me a favor and go make sure your sister is up?"

"Sure mom" Lucas walked down the hall, passed his bedroom into his sister's room. And of course she was still sleeping. For an 8 year old, she sure slept like a teenager. He sat down on her bed and started shaking her.

"Maggs, wake up. Gotta get ready!" She mumbled something and turned over and ignored him.

"Come on, don't make me get the squirt gun again" and with that threat she sprung up.

"Okay okay I'm up" she said while yawning

"Good. Were leaving in like 20 minutes so get moving." He said getting up letting his sister get ready.

Maggie is Lucas's half sister and Karen's adoptive daughter. Dan Scott is her father, but she doesn't know him. Dan got Karen pregnant right after high school, but Dan left her and went to play college ball. Then 9 years later he cheated on his wife and got a woman pregnant. The girl felt she wasn't ready so she left the baby on Dan's door step. Dan didn't want his wife Deb and son Nathan to know about the affair so he was going to give the baby up. When Karen found out that Dan was abandoning another child, Lucas's sister, she decided to adopt her. And that's how it's been for the last eight years.

Maggie changed into a pair of jeans, white and blue baseball T, and her favorite black converse. She then ran into the bathroom and brushed her brown shoulder length hair and teeth and then walked into the kitchen. She saw her mom standing over the stove and took a seat next to her brother at the table.

"Morning baby" Karen kissed her daughter's forehead. "Are you excited for the first day of the fourth grade?"

"Oh yeah, thrilled"

"My kids are strange. I was always excited for the first day!"

"Nerd" Lucas and Maggie said at the same time.

"Funny you two. Now finish up and get going."

"Okay let's go munchkin" Lucas told his sister getting up. "Bye mom"

"Bye mama!" Maggie yelled out the door.

Lucas and Maggie piled up into their Uncle Keith's truck. He let Lucas drive it because he worked for him after school sometimes.

"Okay Maggs, can you do me a favor and please try and stay out of trouble this year?" Maggie had a tendency to be a bit of a troublemaker at school. Not anything serious, but just enough to get detention and many teacher meetings with their mom.

"Ill try. But it's not like I go looking for trouble, it just come to me." She said smiling.

"Sure it does" he ruffled her hair. They had just pulled up in front of Tree Hill Elementary.

"So meet me at the rivercourt after school okay?" Lucas told his sister as she got out of the car.

"Okay bro, good luck today!"

"You too." He then drove off in the direction of the high school. Once he got there he parked his car, grabbed his backpack and walked into school. While looking for his best friend Haley, he saw the one person he was hoping to avoid, Nathan Scott. His and Maggie's half brother. They never spoke and Maggie and Nathan don't even know about each other. And he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted his little sister to stay out of all the family drama for as long as she could. He walked passed his brother and spotted Haley waiting at his locker.

"Lucas! Finally! I look like such a loser standing here by myself" she gave her friend a big hug.

"Ehh Haley it doesn't take much to make you look like a loser." He joked

"Funny! " they talked until the bell rang and then went to class. The first day went okay for Lucas. Nothing bad had happened so he considered that good. After school he met up with his good friend Antwon, but everyone just called him Skills.

"Yo Luke man, wanna give me a ride to the court?" Skills asked walking over to Lucas's car.

"Don't I always Skills?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be rude" skills laughed and got in the truck. They drove over to the park where they saw their other friends Mouth, Fergie, and Junk.

"Hey what's up guys?" Lucas asked his friends as he fist bumped them.

"Hey Luke" Mouth said sitting on the bleachers.

"You ready to lose?" Junk asks. Then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Junk, everyday you talk so much trash, and every day you get your butt kicked." Maggie walked out onto the court.

"Little Scott, I got so much game, I could take Kobe!" Junk replied

"I'm sure Junk" Maggie laughed and went and sat down next to Mouth like always.

"You got a lot of sass for an eight year old" Skills told her "I like it."

"Alright can we just play?" Lucas asked impatiently. "Maggie start your homework." The boys played a game of 2 on 2, Skills and Lucas vs. Junk and Fergie. Mouth did commentary while Maggie helped out a bit in between reading her book.

"So Luke, you got something to tell us?" Skills asked

"It's nothing."

"Whitey asks you to play on the team and its nothing?"

"Who's Whitey? And what team?" Maggie asks

"He's no one" Lucas told his sister

"Whitey is the Ravens coach. And he asked Lucas to play on the Varsity team." Skills answered for him.

"Lucas you should play! That would be so cool!" Maggie said excited for her brother. She knew he was really good but never understood why he wasn't on a team.

"Ya Luke, you gotta play" Fergie told him

"Don't you guys think that maybe we belong here?" Luke asked

"We belong here" Skills says pointing to himself and his friends "You have never belonged here."

"Thanks Skills" Lucas said hurt "Lets just shoot for teams"

"We aint shooting for teams, were shooting to be your excuse, and I aint about to be apart of that."

"Fine, let's go Maggie." Maggie grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to the guys and followed her brother into the truck.

"Lucas, you love basketball, so you should play on the team" Maggie tried to persuade her brother.

"Just drop it" They drove the rest of the way in silence.

The next night Maggie and Lucas were at the rivercourt by themselves. Lucas was shooting hoops while Maggie was coloring the court with chalk. Then a car drove up almost onto the court. Maggie saw two boys get out that looked about Lucas's age.

"What do you want Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"What do you want man?" Nathan asked Lucas "Besides my girlfriend and my spot on the team?" Tim looked over and saw Maggie on the ground.

"What you can't find anyone who will hang out with you so you hang out with babies?" Tim asked laughing.

"I'm not a baby!" Maggie yelled at him "I'm eight and probably have a higher IQ then you do!"

"What did you say midget?" Tim asked her.

"Maggie go get in the truck" Lucas told her.

"But Lucas!"

"Now Mags."

"Fine." Maggie said walking off to the truck.

"I'll play you for it." Nathan told Lucas getting back to the point "You win, I'll leave the team. I win, you go back in your hole and remember your place in all this. Think about it."

"Just leave me alone man. And my sister."

"That's your sister huh? Wow I guess your mom really gets around." Tim said laughing. Lucas dropped his ball and grabbed Tim's shirt collar.

"Don't ever speak about my mother like that!"

"Lucas!" Maggie yelled. Lucas looked over to his sister who just looked scared.

"Get back in the truck, I'll be right there." She did.

"Think about the game. Time and place baby, time and place" Nathan told him smirking. Lucas started walking back to his truck.

"Oh and Nathan, you wanna know who she is," pointing to Maggie, "Why don't you ask your Daddy." With that he got in his truck and left.

"What did he mean by that?" Tim asked Nathan.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." They both got back into his car and drove off.


End file.
